Start of something new
by Adrianatrix
Summary: Mariana life was anything but normal. Being reborn with all her memories of her past life to what she thought was her second chance of life is the least of her problems now. But now finding out she was actually send to a time period which was suppose to be all fiction took her for a spin. Now she has to figure out where her fate leads.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the rival school picture zooming in on the one person that unintentionally gave me the answers I was looking for- at least most of them. Kagome Higurashi a level headed girl that sometimes let her heat rule over her head.

I was in Inuyashas world. How or why I'm not quite sure myself I wasn't obsessive fan to be able to step foot in this world. All I knew was that my time in the real world was done in a pretty lousy way. But then again who says this isn't the real one? This was all suppose to be fiction but what about all this happiness, sadness and anger I felt while being here and remembering my past life, was it all fake? Emotions brought to me by a writer?

I took a gulp of air not knowing exactly what to do with myself. Kagome looked a bit older then when the anime began. I wonder how far into her adventure she is.

Looking down at my self I wondered if Kagome would be able to tell what I was at first glance. Even though I was born to this human world I learned quickly that I was anything but human.

I knew I was a demon that first week I opened my eyes in this new world. A full fledge one since I didn't turn into a human like Inuyasha does. My parents explanation was that my power were sealed till I needed them and since this world was relatively safe my powers hadn't awaken and probably never would. But I would get the benefits of being one.

Looking to the side I stared at my schoolmates. I didn't know what I was going to do. What was the point of me being here? Was I suppose to somehow make their life a bit easier? No because then they wouldn't be as strong in the end... maybe I had no purpose.

If I remember correctly I lived about a thirty minute train ride from Kagomes home. I could go over on the weekend and try to get close to the well or her if she's home.

"Mariana, did you hear what I was saying."

" Yes ma'am. I will turn in my English assignment of our role model next week." I said in a bored tone. This teacher has had it out for me since school started.

"Well it good you were actually paying attention. Kids now a days-" she talked for the rest of the period of how times changed. Lady you don't even know how much.

I just rolled my eyes and hoped that this week would go by quick.

‐-‐-

It was finally Saturday and I had woken up earlier then usually. Stuffing my backpack with the necessities I walked out of the house. Leaving a note for my mother and father saying I would be out meeting a friend. Which wasn't a lie, she was a friend she just didn't know it yet.

Walking over to the end of the station I began to make my way to her house. Each step that I took made me even more nervous. What if I wasn't meant to be part of that world.

"But I am part of this world now." I whispered to myself trying to have more confidence.

Making it to the shrine I looked over at the small tour group that was heading in. I ran to catch up.

Listening to Grandpa Higurashi talk about the history of the home, ceremonies and sacred tree it brought back memories of her past life. No she couldn't do this to herself she had to live her life now.

Once the tour was over about two hours late they were free to explore around. I immediately made my way towards the direction the shed was located. Of course I didn't make it super obvious seeing as I didn't want to be kicked out before I was even close. As I looked around I saw Kagome walked out of the shed- mumbling under her breath looking quite annoyed. I decided to stick closer to her path back.

About thirty minute later she walked out and I made my way towards her pretending not to have seen her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized as I helped her pick up the food that had fallen off. My eyebrows raised up as I saw all the noodles, they must be for Inuyasha.

" No it's my fault I was in such a hurry I wasn't looking where I was going." Her voice faltered when she looked at me. I got that reaction a lot.

I was wearing a black skirt, a white blouse with a picture of a whiskey bottle in the front and tennis shoes. But even in this plain clothes I was still a beauty. My raven black hair was in a half up ponytail and my makeup was light. Her brown eyes stayed staring at my vivid blue eyes that could match the sky on a clear day.

"I uh-" I giggled knowing exactly what she was thinking. But trust me if she wasn't the one stuttering after seeing me I would have been the one making a slight spectacle of myself.

"My name is Mariana it's a pleasure to meet you." She gave me a shy smile and a nod before quickly standing up full height and introducing herself.

"I'm Kagome. Sorry again but I'm in a hurry. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, I hope we can see each other again. You live here, correct?"

"Yeah I do and that's my grandpa who is doing the tours. Don't always listen to him sometimes he says outrages stuff." Nodding my head I excuse myself and pretended to head the same way she was to look at some of the stuff that was for sale.

I wasn't going to keep her longer then necessary she already looked like she wanted to bolt to the other side. Inuyasha must have given her a short time to travel back before he came after her. Besides if today wasn't my chance I still had next weekend.

As soon as we made our separate ways I looked over to see speed walking towards the shed. Not once looking back.

"Tsk that girl needs to learn to watch her surrounding." I mumbled under my breath. Not finding an opportunity to run after her.

Looking at her I saw her drop a peace of jewelry. I squinted at the shine piece knowing well that Kagome wasn't that type of girl. The Shikon Jewel shards!

With a big smile on my face and giving a million thanks I ran after her with the jewels in my hand.

"Excuse me you dropped your-" I said before I saw her startled face at being caught halfway inside the well.

"I uh- what are you doing?" I asked faking being concerned.

"This- I dropped something earlier and um I was just trying to get it."

"In the dark with no flashlight?"

"I um yeah I suppose your right. I should wait-" she paused not really knowing what to do next.

"Well you might want to get out of there before you accidentally fall."

"Your right. Give me a second." She moved to get back out and while she did I started talking.

"I saw you dropped this when you were walking away and since it looks pretty expensive I didn't want you to loose it." I held out my hand with the jewel shards inside a glass bottle.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would done if I would have lost them." She practically skidded over to my side before taking them.

Looking over her shoulders I saw the well start to shine.

"Is there someone in the well?"

"What?"

"There's light coming out of it and I can feel something... I'm sorry it sounds weird but-"

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah...you see I'm not entirely human per say."

"What?!" She sounded genuinely confused and startled. "That's impossible-" I cut her off. She is Kagome after all and if I want to go to the other side I need her.

"Actually I'm what you would call a collector...my powers are sealed since in this world there's no true evil that can hunt me down. But I just feel this pull to this location." I paused to give my story a dramatic effect " I just want to know, why. You might think I'm crazy but seeing you about to jump in there being human and all I want to believe."

Kagome stayed there thinking for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"You have to stick close to me you can't just wander off. And I don't know if you'll be able to come back once we leave." I smiled at Kagomes concern.

"It's alright. I've already explained." I didn't want to go into much detail. But my parents knew I wasn't meant for this time. And as much as they hated to see me go they knew it was my time. Besides I still had Kagome for now.

"Well this might sound crazy but we're going to jump down that well."

"Okay and then what?" I asked making sure I wasn't just going along with things unless I wanted her to start getting suspicious.

"Nothing just jump in 3-2-1." Before she spring to the well. I rolled my eyes how dramatic Kagome. But I followed after her hoping with all my might that I would be able to cross over.

Keeping my eyes open all I saw was darkness for the first few second before I was engulfed in a blue light similar to the night sky. "Yes." I whispered to myself before I felt the balls of my feet hit solid ground and everything turn black once again. I looked up seeing light on top before I started to climb up.

"Mariana! You made it through!"

"What's this your brought another one with you?! I don't have time to babysit no more weakling humans, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed from behind her.

"She's not a weakling!" She yelled back at him. Being more pissed of that he looked down on humans then her more than likely.

But I didn't pay any mind to any of them. I guess they can't smell my demon side yet. Well judging by the way Kagome and the gang always get into a pickle I'm sure I'll have my powers emerge in no time.

"Look she can't even say anything! Send her back now." That quickly snapped me back to reality.

"I can't go back for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to be here."

Inuyasha gave me an are you an idiot look before turning to Kagome.

"I'm not saving her." I rolled my eyes but looked around to see if I saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo or Kirara.

"Who are you looking for?"

"It just feels different here."

"What are you? Some kind of witch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not quite." I mumbled as I took him by a bit of surprised. His eyes finally stayed on me for a while trying to figure me out.

"Your too pretty." He finally said

"Huh?"

"For a human." He clarified as Kagome stared at him.

"That's because I'm not human. Not really- it's a bit complicated."

"Your taking the shape of a human?"

"Unintentionally but I hope with time I'll be able to be what I am."

"So you didn't bring another weak person to our group Kagome. I'm surprised."

"I'm not weak Inuyasha!"

"Tell me that next time you need some saving!" He meh as he walked away from the both of us.

"Ugh your so stupid." Kagome finally said as she stomped her foot like a child but still walked after him. "Come on Mariana!" She motioned with her head for me to follow.

"Coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so much better then sleeping in the floor. Now we have a nice bed and good food to eat!" Kagome was beaming with happiness as she eat real food. I laughed a little bit at her berating voice. It seems that they've only met Miroku recently and he had joined them in their quest along with Shippo.

"Well excuse me for making you sleep in the wild everyday!" Inuyasha mentioned as he sulked in the corner of the room with his sword.

I just continued to eat not really sharing in the moment since I wasn't with them since the start. Must have been hard for Kagome going from a modern girl to pretty much living in the wild.

"Touchy touchy! What is your problem now a days?"

"He's just mad that staying here was Mirokus idea." Shippo mentioned as he chomped down on the food.

"But with food like this who cares?" I said. Both kagome and shippo agreed with me.

"Mh." Inuyasha groaned out loud.

I smiled over at him as I stuck out my tongue.

I thought back to earlier when I met Miroku. He might be a pervert but you had to hand it to him he sure did have his charms. Kagome dragged me away from him as soon as she introduced us. As he got right on my face and began to kiss my hand wanting me to have his children. And damn it all I was still a girl and it made me blush like mad.

Still thinking about it had me clearing my throat. Men were way to straight forward. I looked over at Inuyasha...well most if them.

"You better take advantage of today Mariana." Shippo mentioned as he finished eating what was left of the rice.

"Oh I will." I thought. Slightly nervous of the events I would find myself in now that I was part of their gang.

"This is the best food I've had in a while." Kagome yelled out loud as she gave a satisfied sight.

"Hey Miroku! How was the exorcism?" Kagome asked as he came in walking through the sliding doors.

I looked over at him as he smiled over at Kagome and shrugging his shoulders.

"Uneventful now I'm ready for some relaxation." He mentioned as he came over to my side.

"Wait a minute Miroku there's something I haven't been able to figure out about your powers." Inuyasha jumped over to where we were sitting.

"Yes?"

"Whenever it is time for us to find a place to rest you all of a sudden find in an anemones cloud of evil hanging at the best tavern around. How is that?"

"Oh, you've notice that. Well they say that sometimes falsehood is sometime the expedient bath." Miroku waved it off as it was no big deal while Inuyasha stared at him with surprised.

All I did was raise my eyebrow at his carefree explanation at extorting his teachings for a free place to stay. His eyes found mine and gave me a sheepish smile.

"You mean there was never really a black cloud?!" Shippo screamed out in an outraged voice.

I looked over at Kagome who sipped her drink as if this was not her problem or really she wasn't surprised. Miroku sure did use all of his tricks to get what he wanted.

"Dang your such a cunning man." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Part take in shares of my spoils and maybe your opinion of me will change." Miroku said as he raised a bowl of doublings. My eyes shined with interest before reaching out and taking a piece knowing darn well that shippo was going to bounce over here any second and take the whole bowl.

"Sweet doublings!" Shippo jumped in excitement as he carried the bowl away to enjoy them.

"You both are bad as him." Inuyasha screamed out as we enjoyed the food.

"Hey! We're talking about food here." I pouted as I took the last bite. I was such a foodie person.

"Calm down all of you." Kagome finally broke her not my problem attitude as she saw things turning south.

Once she stopped talking the ground started shaking and the room we were started to look like it was going to fall any second. My heart gave a startled jump before it started to race. Ugh I suppose I was going to be Inuyasha's big brother soon. And meeting him in human form I am sure I was going to get some insults thrown at me.

"Uh." Kagome mumbled as she started swaying side to side with Shippo in her arms whining.

The candles that were illuminating the room went out and I took a step closer to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"It's something huge by the way things are looking." Inuyasha mentioned as he looked outside.

"Your right let's leave." Miroku said as he grasp his staff and stood up.

"What you can't just eat and run!" Inuyasha said. I looked over at him. He might be hard headed sometimes and pretend like he doesn't care but he seems to have the biggest heart. Of course with the betrayal that he suffered his mindset and his heart would be a bit shutoff.

"If the demon truly is big then we are no match for it. It's irrational, impossible and against my religion." I couldn't help but giggle at his awful attempt to run away.

"You should be arrested." Both me and Inuyasha said.

"I would expect this from him but from you dear Mariana." Miroku looked over at me as if I had betrayed him. I shrugged my shoulders, it's true.

"I can sense a jewel shard and it's coming at high speed towards us!" Kagome yelled as he voice raised.

"Well that's a change we've never had one come to us and so willingly." Inuyasha mumbled as well all stared outside. I bit my lips from nervousness.

"Don't worry- till your powers come back I'll protect you." I smiled over at Miroku and nodded my head. I was just nervous because I wasn't suppose to be here and who knows if I'll be revelent. Maybe I was a disposable side character and I could be the one ending up dead at any minute.

No I had to have faith. Experiencing death once was enough for now.

"Besides this is a jewel shard we're talking about I could make a little effort." Miroku said as an after thought as he ran outside.

"Hey this one is mine!" Inuyasha screamed as we all ran after him. Thinking that Miroku would run away with the shards if he got his hands on them.

A big growling sound could be heard all around us getting closer as we got closer to the edge of the village. A big 3 finger clawed hand could be seen before this huge monster appeared from behind a hill. It's red beaming eyes shining down at us. My eyes immediately locked onto Sesshumaru.

He was a glowing dot compared to the monster. His expression was blank just as it was in the anime as he looked down at his brother. I took a step back suddenly remembering what was about to happen.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha mumbled confused finally spotting him.

"Kagome fall back!" I whispered as I took her hand before Sesshomaru came down and attack Inuyasha. I could feel my hands tingling as we all ran behind a rock.

I looked over the rock spotting Sesshomaru talking to Inuyasha. His hand glowing a neon green color. His intention to kill in full display as a small black crater was forming were we stood.

"To what do we owe this honored visit?" Inuyasha asked.

"Spare me the stupid questions. You know very well I'm here for the Tessaiga."

"Still haven't given up on it I see." Inuyasha mumbled as if him being here was not good enough.

"They know each other?" Miroku asked from next to me.

"He's Inuyashas brother." Kagome whispered afraid he would hear us. But knowing Sesshomaru he already pinpointed our location since he got here.

"Remarkable." Miroku mumbled as I nodded my head.

"They are both half demons?" I asked as I looked over at Kagome.

"No he's the real deal- a full demon." She said as she stared worriedly at both the brothers in the field talking.

I looked over when I hear Inuyasha growling and swinging his sword straight at Sesshomaru. Sesshumaru easily side stepped and got away. Jumping side to side playing a cat and mouse game with Inuyasha. I had to admit even I was a bit embarrassed at seeing Inuyasha being tricked so easily.

"Such a pity I see you haven't been able to use the sword how it's intended to be used yet."

"Oh yeah! Let's see about that." Inuyasha yelled out as Sesshomaru's words got to him. Inuyasha swung the sword and was heading straight at his brother.

Sesshumaru merely met him halfway and grasp his hand with the sword so easily. The difference between the two clearly evident.

"Ummm" we all gave a nervous sound as we saw it with our own eyes.

"Such pitiful swordsmanship. The little man is having trouble holding his sword." Sesshomaru condescending voice reached all of our ears as his right hand started glowing green again.

"He's burning Inuayshas hand!" Miroku said.

"It's from his poisonous nails!" Kagome worried voices reached over to me.

Out of nowhere I started to get a pulsating headache. I grasp the side of my templates wishing the pain away.

"Mariana!" Miroku held me from my shoulder to keep me standing up.

"What wrong?" Shippo mumbled as he came to my side as well.

"I- I don't know." I whispered out from the pain. My legs gave way and I dropped down to the ground like a rag doll. Miroku making sure my head didn't hit the ground hard.

"No- not now." Kagome whispered as she kept an eye out for the battle as well.

I passed out from the pain for a couple of seconds before finally regaining a bit of consciousness. My ears meeting with Kagomes surprised voice as to how Sesshomaru managed to even touch the Tessaiga.

"Mariana what's happening to you?" I could hear Mirokus worried voice as he saw me changing right in front of him.

My whole body tingling from foreign sensation. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as the beginning.

I could hear weird noises from all around us as Kagome and Shippo explained in a worried voice at seeing small demons appearing from the forest. They were too busy making sure we weren't going to be attack I'm sure then to worry about me.

I could feel an immense power in the air as my feelings came back ten times as strong as before but eyes refused to open. To others it would seem as if i was sleeping but i could feel and hear everything.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice yelled out as I heard the noise of her feet hitting the ground.

"Kagome you stay here and make sure you stay behind me at all time!" Mirokus voice rang out as he let me down on the ground softly.

"Your going to go and use your hand?"

"Yes but we can't leave Mariana by herself." Miroku reminded Kagome.

"Your right! I'll try to wake her up or at least get her to a safe space." Kagome mumbled as she made her way towars me.

"Mariana! Come on wake up!" Internally I rolled my eyes. If I could I would I was exactly keen on fainting in the middle of a battle with a human hating demon!

Kagome shook and pinched me trying to get me to open my eyes. And I would like and say it didn't hurt because I did but there was something preventing me from waking up.

"I can handle this!" I could hear Inuyasha's angry voice as him and Miroku fought back and forth.

"My lord please allow me take care of this monk. He is undeserving of your presence." Jaken yelled out.

I could feel Kagome getting more desperate as she started to become more ruff with waking me up. She never liked being in the sidelines much.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled out as another powerful wave hit my senses.

The noise soon started to become background noise in my mind as my minded thrifted to another time.

_**"Mom, what am I?" I asked as I tried to come to an understanding of my past and present life.**_

_**"What do you mean?" My mothers voice ranged out in my ears.**_

_**"I just don't feel complete. Like some part of me isn't here."**_

_**"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She shook her head as she looked over at my dad with a torn face.**_

_**"This is a curse and a blessing for us." She said as she sat me down on our couch with my father next to her holding her other hand.**_

_**"You see we aren't exactly humans. Haven't you noticed how we haven't changed a bit since you could remember?" I nodded my head in confirmation that I had. " And how every couple of years we move?" I nodded my head once again.**_

_**I hated moving. I hated knowing that my friends then weren't always going to be my friends.**_

_**"Well that's because we have demon blood inside of us. It's not manifesting since our powers are in a deep sleep."**_

_**"Huh?" I gave them a strange face wondering if they were high.**_

_**"We live in a time were there is no true evil that can hurt us therefore our powers are meaningless now. We live in a somewhat safe time. But unfortunately because our other half is in a deep sleep our soul feels incomplete. This feeling will lessen the more time passes. Unfortunately it will never go away but...at least we don't have to live like before." Mom mumbled as she moved my hair out of my face.**_

_**"Our ancestors were what?" I asked not quite believing everything my mom was saying.**_

_**"We are collectors. Decedents of them and even if we can't practice them it doesn't make us any less." Father said as he stared at our family picture.**_

_**"So both of you are demon descended?"**_

_**"Yes pureblood. Very rare nowadays. There are many who don't even know they carry demon blood in them with how much our blood was mixed with humans."**_

_**"What do collectors do?" I asked not quite knowing if I liked the sound of it.**_

_**"We don't know when we came to be. All we know is that at some point our ancestors showed up from out of nowhere to help out one of our own who was fighting a deadly war for the good of the world. Our powers are feared by the powerful even the kings, emperors and those claiming godly powers." My eyes didn't leave my dad's face as he explained all of this to me. Not wanting to break the moment as if my dad could see to the past.**_

_**"All we had to do was tap into your aura to be able to collect everything dear to you. We would be able to collect your pain, love, emotions and even power for our own."**_

_**"Many feared our power and grew weary that we would want more. But all we wanted was to be left alone. Of course if the world needed us we would come. It is our home after all. We had to take care of mother nature." I couldn't help but feel like as if they themselves were there.**_

_**"But you my dear are meant for so much more. Trust your gut and never turn away from those you hold close." I nodded my head not quite understanding what she was trying to convey to me.**_

_**"Now go back they need you."**_

_**"Who does?"**_

My eyes snapped open as I felt a killing intend in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes snapped open only to find myself being thrown a couple of feet away from the attack.

I groaned out loud as I slowly stood up. Not really in any pain more just like slightly annoyed that my body felt like a rag doll for a couple of seconds there. Do not wish that feeling on anyone. Expect maybe Naraku.

Standing up from the same place were we were all hiding behind I found myself alone. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sesshomaru walking towards Inuyasha who had an injured Miroku and a scared Shippo next to him.

I knew that they were going go be okay but I couldn't just watch and do anything.

I groaned out loud as I ran towards their location. If my memory servers me right I was already born with the basic powers. Just not strong enough since I had just woken up.

I stood in front of them as Sesshomarus sword came crashing down on us. My eyes connecting to his for a split second before the light blinded me. The power behind his hit made me spit a bit of blood since I took all of it head on.

But I stood my ground. Miroku promised to protect me when I was at my weakest and now it was my turn.

When the light disappeared and Sesshomaru let up I dropped down to the ground on my knees.

"It looks like you found yourself another ally, little brother." Sesshomaru remarked in a snooty way.

I glared over at him as I slowly stood up.

"You've got a problem with that?" I asked in an annoyed voice as my eyes connected with his. His eyes traveled all the way down to my feet as if trying to decided what I was. Couldn't really blame him. I probably looked like my demon self yet I was wearing modern clothes like Kagome.

"Quite the spirit you have. I would suggest you cover yourself up unless you want to seem like a loose woman." Oh hell nah he didn't.

"What I wear is none of your concern since you are not the one providing for me." I was honestly surprised he was even giving me his attention. I would have though he would attack first and talk later. That just made me weary wondering if he was trying to find a weakness.

"So be it." He whispered before his eyes left mine and instead looked at Inuyasha who had staggered a couple of feet back from the blast. Sesshomaru's step came straight at me as I got ready to attack but what surprised me was that he just gave me a small smirk before side stepping me and walking right past me to Inuyasha. Not once making a move to harm me.

What the hell. Did he just get out of my way? The way the anime and manga made it seem was like he would bring anyone down who stood in his way. My eyebrows went up in surprised before my body turned to look at their direction.

Sesshomaru chuckled in a mocking way as if he couldn't believe Inuyasha stuck around.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds. Run and hide. That is the only option left for you." Sesshomaru's voice carried it self to all of our ears. Making sure he got his point across that his fight was with his brother.

"Then again you should just stand up and face your death head on. At least then you would die with honor this time."

"Blah blah blah the big guy swings a sword around and all of a sudden thinks himself powerful." I pointed a look at Inuyasha wondering if he knew he acted somewhat like Sesshomaru when he had the sword but decided to keep my mouth shut unless I wanted both of them mad at me at the same time.

I jumped over to Inuyasha's side taking a hold of Miroku. And jumping back a couple of feet from were both the brothers were staring down at each other. It seemed for now the three of us were safe.

"Silence! I have heard enough!" Both of the brothers jumped at each other trying to get a hit on each other.

"Lord sesshomaru almost killed me! A loyal servant! Oh when he has killing intent he does not care who he brings down. Maybe my future with him isn't so bright!" Jaken's nasal voice could be heard as he came out of one of the many craters that were created.

Miroku dropped down to the ground and held his head in a firm grip.

"Imp maybe you can explain something to me." Miroku started as Jaken tried to wiggle himself free. "How is it that we've never met yet you brought those insects that specifically obstructed my wind tunnel."

"Uh we did ?" Jaken could only manage a a worried tone of voice with a confused face not knowing whether to tell the truth or not. "Oh yes."

"Look out!" Shippo screamed as Jaken took a hold of his fire breathing staff and aimed it at Miroku. I tried to get in front of him but a zap of power hitting the ground in front of me from made me instead fall a step back. I looked behind me only to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still fighting.

"Miroku!" Shippos voice made me look back at them as Miroku went tumbling down the bath.

"Ha-ha a weak monk and a small fox. I'm powerful enough to take both of you out at once." I glared over at Jaken. Throwing a ball of flame I made sure to scare Jaken of a couple of feet before standing in front of the two.

"Don't forget about me now." I growled out loud as I could feel my aura stretching out in a threading way.

Out of nowhere Jaken became a bit more serious as his staff breathed out a huge fire towards the three of us. I pulled up my shield making sure to give the others enough time to get out of harm's way.

I couldn't keep the shield up much longer and finally brought it down before diving down so I wouldn't be hit.

"Mariana!" Miroku yelled out loud as he grasp my hands and pulled me back up.

"One more strike and it's over!" Sesshoamru yelled out from his place as he raised his sword. Jaken stopped like the loyal follower he was to view his master beat his little brother. I looked over as well but at Kagome who was at the side staring straight at Sesshomaru with hate filled eyes.

She raised her bow and shot an arrow straight at the Tessaiga. The arrow surprisingly hitting it's target on the first try. The sword turning back to it's original form looking like any other.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled out before they all turned to look at her. "Drop the sword or the next arrow will be hitting your arm!" I had to give it to her. She looked and sounded so bad ass up there.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out at her. His voice carrying a bit of fear for her.

"Inuyasha, get out of there." Kagome yelled back at him. Her eyes determined to hit Sesshomaru if he didn't listen.

I looked over at the two brothers who were staring at Kagome. And I bit the side of my lip wondering if I should go to Kagome. I couldn't save them all the time. I knew sooner or later I would get on Sesshomaru's nerves and he would look at me as a threat or at least an annoying creature he had to kill.

Ah hell Naraku probably already knew of me as well. Now I don't know if the story would be the same. But in order for there to be no surprises I couldn't butt in unless it was life or death situations. Which was always.

Sesshomaru moved to the side before Kagome shot an arrow toward his arm. That wasn't the wisest decision since she decided to attack when there's no one near her to protect her from his attack. Sesshomaru glared over at Kagome before jumping towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled out as he went after him.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled out as she saw Sesshomaru getting closet to her.

"Mariana! Please safe Kagome." I looked down at Shippo who was staring at me with his puppy eyes.

"Leave her out of this. I'm the one you really want!" Inuyasha yelled as he clawed at his brother before getting in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha is doing a good job at that. Besides I have to protect both of you." I looked over at Miroku who was still feeling the effects of the poison.

"This is amusing you seem really concerned for her safety." Sesshomaru commented as he landed back where the both of them were previously fighting.

"Let me at him! He has a sacred shard in the left arm. I'm sure I can hit him." Kagome said as she got her bow ready.

"Forget it Kagome!"

"Huh?"

"Sesshomaru was never easy to strike down. You stay here and cure Miroku. You remedies from your time seem to be powerful." My eyes snapped to Kagome who seemed a bit let down but non the less listen.

"And kagome thanks. Because of you the Tessaiga was reversed to it's original form." Inuyasha said as an after thought not once looking away from his brother.

Kagomes face went to confusion at being thanked before she made her way down towards us to help out Miroku.

"Lord Sesshomaru appears to be wounded!" Jaken yelled out before Miroku fist hit him behind the head. Miroku's face looked like he was ready to murder him.

"Me thinks your earlier expression was more pleasant to the eye then the hit to the head." Jaken mumbled out loud while rubbing head from the pain.

"Where do you think your going?!" Miroku question in an outraged voice as he tried to run away.

"Oh it looks like things are going to get nasty."

"Excuse my language lady Mariana." Miroku said before he stared shaking Jaken with all his might trying to get him to talk. I looked to the side awkwardly not knowing if I should laugh or help Miroku.

"I do not know the man's face as he was wearing a bamboo mask." Jaken screamed out in fright.

"And what was his name?" Miroku asked

"Naraku!"

"It must be the same demon you are looking for." I mentioned as I sat eye level to them.

"Where can I find him?!"

"I know not where he is. And even if you did it is too late your fate has been sealed." Jaken spit out as Miroku was still holding him up. "For the poison has already taken hold of you and will claim your life."

"No." Shippo whispered as he looked at Miroku with a sad face.

"Are you in pain Miroku ?" I asked out of concern as I placed my hand on his back.

"It's not pain that concerns me but death and my ridget fate as a mere mortal."

"Don't look at me for sympathy!" Jaken yelled out before the last straw snapped for Miroku and he began to beat Jaken.

I stood back with Shippo as we saw Miroku let out his anger on Jaken.

"I really should keep my mouth shut." Jaken laid there not being able to move after all the hits.

Helping Miroku rest on the ground I forgot about the battle that was going on with the brothers.

"Hang in the Miroku. Kagome is coming." I whispered out as I moved his hair of his face. The pain looking like it was getting to him again.

Kagome stared at us as she made her way towards us. Her face showing surprised before running faster towards us.

"Mariana, you look different." I smiled at Kagome not quite sure how bad or good of a thing that was.

"I can only imagine. But Miroku needs our help right now. You brought medicine from the other side?"

"Yes! Here Miroku take this. Do you think you can get up?"

"No I'm too weak pass it through your mouth." I couldn't believe he could still joke around in a serious time like this.

"Good idea." I said as both Kagome and Shippo looked at me in surprised. I took the bottle and gave it to Shippo. Shippo nodded his head and puckered up his lips making it obvious he was going in.

"Ugh I think I can manage." Miroku said in disappointment.

I rolled my eyes but looked over at Kagome who had climbed up the cliff ready to assist Inuyasha if needed.

"Let's see you try to take this arm away from me!" Sesshomaru yelled out as he took his whip and started to aim at Inuyasha who was doing a really good job at avoiding the attacks.

Inuyasha tries to land a hit but instead ended up being thrown back from the attack.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore aimed at Sesshomaru who she ended up hitting his armor.

"You hit him Kagome, good job!" Shippo yelled out from next to me.

"I was trying to hit his arm." Kagome mumbled in obvious dismay.

"You still hit kagome." I reminded her as I saw both the brothers attention turn towards her again. Something tells me I should keep my distance from her if I want to live. But I couldn't just run.

"Inuyasha make her stop. Even though you are half demon our blood still runs through you. Be proud of that and don't accept human aid even in death."

"Holy shit he's crazy Kagome." I mumbled out loud enough to still be heard by him. His eyes landing on mine for a split second before going back to Inuyasha.

"Don't try anything Kagome. He is totally ruthless." Inuyasha screamed out as Kagome ran from her hiding spot and got in plain view of Sesshomaru.

What the hell is she thinking?! I will need a lot of patience with this one. At least till she matures.

"I can handle him! I know I can hit him." Her voiced sounded out before she shot the arrow straight at him.

Sesshumaru didn't move and instead held the arrow midair and dissolving it.

Kagome looked a bit worried as she brought her bow down not believing he melted it.

"You've had a fair warning! Now because of your meddling you have to go." Sesshomaru yelled out as he send a powerful attack towards her. I knew I was closer to her but the warning look Sesshomaru gave me made me pause my impulse of just running out there but I decided not to let him rule over my decisions.

"Mariana! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw me hold kagome and send flying along with her.

"Ugh." I yelled out as I took most of the hit. I rolled over and looked at Kagome who had fainted. Sesshomaru wasn't lying when he said humans were weak.

I looked up at Sesshomaru who had an angry look on his face staring down at Kagome. As if blaming her for his attack.

"Your full demon yet you protect the weak." I smiled over at him as a small amount of blood sipped through my lips before I wiped it away. If my parents knew what time of adventures I was in they wouldn't allow me to even leave my room.

"They are my friends." I whispered out loud as I saw Inuyasha getting pissed that Kagome was hurt.

"It seems my brother had gotten to you. But you are not like him. Come join my side and no one will dare to lay a hand on you." I stared at him.

"And help you kill them?"

"I don't need your help in that aspect." He growled out loud as if I was questioning his strength.

"Why?"

"They don't deserve you." I stayed staring at Sesshomaru not believing what I was hearing. Opening my mouth to give a snarky remark I felt a pain in my chest. I shut my eyes and fell back to the ground.

"Mariana!" Inuyasha's voice was the last I heard before I passed out.


End file.
